Bun
Bun is a bread-brown bunyip who has tusks and has two black stripes on his back. Because of his injury, his tusks are on the front of his mouth, making them unable to hide. Because of that, he can't chew hard foods. Unlike actual bunyips, he had a craving of buns due to his tusks. He used to eat other tree friends. He seems to be slightly overweight, and his overeating can slow him down. He seems to be friendly around any characters like Clesta or Laurie, but arrogant to other characters who tease him. He seems to like characters who share a similar injury. He owns a bakery, as seen in most episodes he is in. In The Tusks, it shows he lost his teeth from an accident. He hates characters like Lucky, Squabbles, or anyone unlucky, except he doesn't live a lot, like Leif, but apparently, Bun likes Leif. He lives in a treehouse above a marshy lawn. In one episode, he is seen to be a millionaire who lives in a grand palace. Bun has a love interest with Oddity and Brushy. He is friends with Licky, which is seen in Bun's the Charm. While Bun rarely survives, he has survived in Amoeba Bank Account, Troubling Ten, The Tusks, A New Leech, Film Me The Details, Havin' A Ball, Light as a Weather, My Girlfriend is an Alien, I Never Met the Bread Man, and Yip Returns. Most of his deaths involve splattering, being stabbed, or being cut in half. However, his more recent deaths involve explosions. If Bun smells anything flesh-scented or bites meat on accident, he may reform his old identity known as Yip. As seen in Stake on the Barbie, Bun's teeth can grow in, so they aren't permanently gone. However, when he grows his teeth back, he gets his killer instincts from before he lost his teeth. He only keeps his teeth for the episode he earns his teeth in because he either dies or loses his teeth somehow. Deaths #Ariel Life: Splatters on the ground after his tusks breaks off a cable wire. #Bun's the Charm: Cut in half by the force of a popsicle stick. #Bun's Bakery Smoochie: Option 1: Dies of poison. #Bun's Bakery Smoochie: Option 2: Head is melted. #Bun's Bakery Smoochie: Option 3: Gets sliced into a doughnut by a dough cutter. #Fragrance Stinks: Gets cut in half by one of his discarded tusks. #Swimming Less-ons: Splatters on the bottom of the drained pool. #Kraze for Steak: Gets decapitated by Kay (offscreen, his head is seen). #Sporks and Forks: Boiled alive by chemicals. #Geese of the Internet: Crashes into a laptop. #Skeletal Sightings: Head is ripped off by weight. #Move Your Buns: Gets impaled by Oddity's antlers. #Yip, Yip, HORRAY!: Gets part of his face ripped off by Gila. #Birds of Japan: Splatters. #The Loon Moon: Skull cracks. #Pink and Blue Feathers: Crushed by a truck. #Boos Time the Charm: Forced through a very small hole. #Ancestor Rights: Pinned to a wall by a katana. #Recipe for Disaster: Drowns. #Switch Glitch: Hit by a car. #Gluttony, Deadly Sin: Bleeds to death. #Bun Across the Tracks: Ano probably stabbed him to death. (offscreen) #Jovian Joy: Stabbed in the back. #Tree Ticks: Crushed by rubble. #Fun in the Sun: Stabbed in the eye by a rock. #Bread of Lead: Had his face ripped off by Bongo. #Internet Gnoll: Stabbed in the back with a tomahawk. #Turn On It!: Deaths charred, fainting and falling. #The Desert Owl's Dilemma: Slammed against a pole. #Ill-Breaded: Splatted against a wall. #Vampirius Sluggia: Stabbed in the head by Missingno. #Weird Weird West: Attacked by the ghosts. #Roadway Danger: His truck is crushed in a car crash. #You're Toast: Dies when his toaster explodes. #PENGUINOTRON 2000: Burns to death (DEBATABLE). #Hasta Fuego: Crushed by a beam. #Toilet and Trouble: Drowns in a flood. #Stake on the Barbie: Stabbed by Kay. #Bun is in the Air: Eaten by a monster. #Power Outage: Died from an unknown cause earlier in the episode. #Nice and Toasty: Head is sliced in half by a table. #Cub-Napped: Sliced to pieces by glass. #Idol Care: Burns to death in his oven. #London Eye for an Eye: Head is sliced in half by a roof. #Rest in Yeast Part 2: Crushed by a coffin. (REVIVED) #I See Dead Critters: Hit with a stale bun. #Fish & Fries: Succumbs to poisoning and gets impaled on a ketchup bottle. #Health Nutty: Sliced in half by a hurdle. #Chilly Killy: Burns to death. #Commy's Towers: Crushed when the tower falls. #Die for an Eye: Stabbed in the chest. #No Job: Dies when Earth blows up. #Fat's All, Folks: Sucked into a treadmill. #Donut Do: Ran over by Lumpy's truck. Additional Deaths #The Sunfish DVD: Head is ripped off when his tusks get stuck to the first S. Kills *Lumpy: 1 ("Ariel Life") *Nutty: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Squeeze: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Superspeed: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Hippy: 2 ("Bun's the Charm"), ("Stake on the Barbie") *Pervy: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Licky: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Squabbles: 1 ("The Tusks") *Trippy: 2 ("The Tusks", "Geese of the Internet") *Daydream: 1 ("The Tusks") *Oddity: 1 ("Move your Buns") *Puffy: 1 ("Yip Returns") *Tarsy: 1 ("Yip Returns") *Taily: 1 ("Yip Returns") *Germy: 1 ("Yip Returns") *Generic Tree Friends: 1+ ("Yip Returns") *Pinkie: 1 ("Boos Time the Charm") *Grubbie: 1 ("Boos Time the Charm") *Weevil: 1 ("Switch Glitch") *Hardcore: 1 ("Amoeba Bank Account") *Sir: 1 ("Bun Across the Tracks") *Aaron: 1 ("Bun Across the Tracks") *Chicko and Cagey: 1 ("Bun Across the Tracks") *Chuck: 1 ("Tree Ticks") *Frogwild's clones: 1 ("Tree Ticks") *Queen: 1 ("Bread of Lead") *Lifty and Shifty: 1 ("Let's Get Away") *Lime: 1 ("Let's Get Away") *Platypus Aliens: 1 ("My Girlfriend is an Alien") *Quacks: 1 ("You're Toast") *Sir: 1 ("Stake on the Barbie") *Seth: 1 ("Stake on the Barbie") *Cuddles: 1 ("Stake on the Barbie") *Giggles: 1 ("Stake on the Barbie") *Cryptie: 1 ("Bun is in the Air") *Brushy - 1 ("Rest in Yeast") Injuries #Ariel Life: A tusk breaks off as he keeps eating, slowly weighing him down. #Bun's Bakery Smoochie: Option 3: Impaled by knives and an eye falls out. #Bun's Baking Smoochie: Option 2: Accidently gets a slight burn on his finger, #Yip, Yip, HORRAY!: Gets a comb stuck between his tusks. #Prior to the series: Bun loses all of his teeth. #Yip Returns: Loses all of his teeth again by biting Musky's shell. #Fragrance Stinks: Suffocates, tusk is ripped off, lower half is crushed by a crate, intestines tied to Todd's statue on a float and dragged, ties his intestines to a tree, intestines snap, and cuts off his intestines with his remaining tusk. #Gluttony, Deadly Sin: Arms fall off. (before death) #Fun in the Sun: Gets a sunburn and gets sunscreen in his eyes. #Turn On It: Charred and faints. #The Desert Owl's Dilemma: Impaled in the stomach by Cacti. (before death) #Vampirius Sluggia: Gets all of his blood sucked out of him. (before death) #You're Toast: Charred after his toaster explodes, and electrocuted after he sticks a fork in his toaster. #PENGUINOTRON 2000: Gets set on fire when his bakery is shot by a missile. #Bun is in the Air: His tusks fly out of his mouth. #Nice and Toasty: Hot toast flies into his face, a knife stabs him in the eye, two frying pans flatten his face, a toaster falls on his face, and he is crushed by his TV. #Donut Do: Charred by the explosion, ending up completely black. Additional #"Chew Carefully" Wallpaper: Pokes holes through his chin with his tusks. Bun's Episodes Starring Roles *Bun's the Charm *The Tusks *Bun's Bakery Smoochie *Move your Buns *Yip, Yip, HORRAY! *Yip Returns *Boos Time the Charm *Troubling Ten *Bun Across the Tracks *Amoeba Bank Account *Bread of Lead *Let's Get Away *Internet Gnoll *Turn On It! *Ill-Breaded *American Werewolf in Tree Town *Specialty Pack-age *I Never Met the Bread Man *You're Toast *Stake on the Barbie *Bun is in the Air *Rest in Yeast Part 1 *Nice and Toasty *Idol Care *Rest in Yeast Part 2 *Fat's All, Folks *Donut Do Featuring Roles *Ariel Life *Swimming Less-ons *Fragrance Stinks *Geese of the Internet *Birds of Japan *Skeletal Sightings *Sporks and Forks *Pink and Blue Feathers *The Loon Moon *Ancestor Rights *Recipe for Disaster *Switch Glitch *Gluttony, Deadly Sin *Jovian Joy *Tree Ticks *Fun in the Sun *Havin' A Ball *Light as a Weather *The Desert Owl's Dilemma *Vampirius Sluggia *Ghosts to the Most *I See Dead Critters *Health Nutty *Chilly Killy *Commy's Towers *Die for an Eye Appearances *Kraze for Steak *A New Leech *Film Me The Details *The Line *My Girlfriend is an Alien *Weird Weird West *Roadway Danger *Return of the Princess! *PENGUINOTRON 2000 *Hasta Fuego *Toilet and Trouble *Cracker Land Part 2 *Power Outage *Cub-Napped *London Eye for An Eye *Fish & Fries *That's a Shabby Job *No Job *Bonnilly and Clydkey *Mail Bird *Dectective Troubles Trivia *He is able to hold his breath underwater for two hours. *Bun is based off the creator's love for bread. *He is based off real life bunyips, except he eats buns. *Bun's name is obviously the first syllable in "bunyip". *Bun is the first bunyip in HTF form, unless you count the bunyip from Aussie Outback Friends. *Bun likes Oddity and Splice because he is also an odd creature, only difference is he's a known animal. *He is similar to Chompy because he lost his teeth too. *His survival rate is 25%. *Starting on the Break Fat's All, Folks, Bun would receive a new design. His tusks, now known as fangs, would be a little shorter and more snake-like. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Non-existent creatures Category:Fat Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Male Characters Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:The HTF Movie Potential Characters Category:Season 54 Introductions Category:Self-Inserts Category:Free to Use